


Amber

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Pictures, Drabble, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stakeout
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek znajduje na telefonie Stilesa pewne zdjęcie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670807) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> Na dniach pojawi się jeszcze jedno tłumaczenie, muszę je tylko najpierw sformatować, a już teraz życzę Wam wszystkim zdrowych i spokojnych świąt, oby przyszły rok obfitował w same sukcesy i przyniósł Wam duuuużo Wenny ;) Trzymajcie się cieplutko! ;* 
> 
> Opowiadanko możecie znaleźć również na [tumblrze](http://littlefrog1025.tumblr.com/post/127753963564/littlefrog1025-mypuresexuality-touch-me-all) należącym do autorki tekstu ;) 
> 
> "No czyż to nie wygląda jak buzzcut!Stiles?!" 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Derek wie, że nie powinien.

Ale mimo wszystko to zrobił. Wysłał na swój telefon, zapisał, a następnie pozbył się na to wszelkich dowodów z komórki Stilesa, którą, nim chłopak zdążył wrócić ze sklepu, Hale włożył z powrotem do jego plecaka.

Stiles wsiada do Camaro z wielką, brązową, papierową torbą w rękach, skarżąc się na brak różnorodności Twizzlersów.

Derek jedynie przytakuje, wydając z siebie mruknięcie, po czym zapala silnik i rusza ku obrzeżom miasta. Tam bowiem według przypuszczeń Stilesa – na granicy między hrabstwem Beacon a Blue Lake – ma odbyć się sabat czarownic.

Razem więc się przyczajają i, siedząc w aucie, czekają na pojawienie się wiedźm. Stiles pożera chipsy, chrupiąc przy tym głośno, podczas gdy Derek… Derek stara się w ogóle pamiętać, po co tam przybyli; co mają robić i kogo szukają.

Hale nie może się skupić. Zbyt zajęty jest myśleniem o zdjęciu z telefonu Stilesa, które wypala mu wręcz dziurę w mózgu. Mężczyzna pragnie wyjąć swoją komórkę i na nie spojrzeć. Chce zapytać o to Stilesa, zapytać o dziewczynę znajdującą się na fotografii, zapytać o… _wszystko._

Chce wiedzieć, kiedy to się stało i gdzie.

Chce wiedzieć, czy Stilinskiemu się podobało i czy doszedł w tym samym momencie co ona.

Stiles nie jest już tym samym nierozumianym przez otoczenie nerdem, którego wszyscy unikali. Derek wie, że Stilinski ruszył dalej i zacząć sypiać z innymi ludźmi. Z innymi kobietami. Z innymi mężczyznami. Mówi o tym Scottowi i Isaacowi, kiedy myśli, że Derek nie jest w stanie go usłyszeć.

Ale Derek słyszy. Zawsze. Ponieważ chce. Chce wiedzieć o każdej dziewczynie i każdym chłopaku, którym Stiles pozwala się dotykać. Chce wiedzieć, czy sprawiają oni, iż Stilinski wije się i trzęsie z rozkoszy, wbija im paznokcie w ramiona i krzyczy, zdzierając sobie gardło.

Chce wiedzieć, czy są dobrzy. Czy są lepsi od niego.

Stiles to ostatnia osoba, z którą Derek poszedł do łóżka i szczerze mówiąc – Hale wolałaby, żeby tak pozostało. Tak bardzo chciałby zatrzymać na swych wargach słodki smak jego miękkich, kuszących ust, powrócić do nocy, podczas których szukał rękoma tego bladego, smukłego ciała, kiedy to mógł je poczuć i stać się z nim jednością. Derek tęskni do tych chwil i myśli o nich za każdym razem, gdy bierze rano prysznic. _Za każdym razem, rano._

Nie powinien grzebać w telefonie Stilesa, ale jego komórka się rozładowała, a musieli poinformować Lydię, że skierowali się w stronę Blue Lake. Ciekawość zwyciężyła. Potrzeba dowiedzenia się, kim była ta cała Amber. Ta „o mój Boże, Scott, seks jest tak bardzo gorący, a ona nigdy nie ma dość” dziewczyna. Ta, z którą Stiles widywał się już od czterech miesięcy, ale jak dotychczas nie przywiózł jeszcze do Beacon Hills. Ta, którą szeryf i Melissa poznali, lecz reszta watahy na oczy nawet nie widziała.

Więc Derek poszperał trochę w zdjęciach Stilesa i w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Jej włosy opadające na jego ramię, ręka sięgająca do tyłu w poszukiwaniu oparcia. Jego rozchylone usta przyciśnięte do jej szyi, ręka trzymająca nagą pierś… Słuchanie Stilesa przechwalającego się swoimi podbojami to jedno. Widzenie tego na własne oczy…

Dereka z ponurych rozmyślań wyrywa dźwięk dzwonka telefonu Stilesa. Lydia. Wiedźmy przeniosły się bliżej miasta, do Rezerwatu, no bo jakżeby inaczej… Scott, Liam i Jackson zapędzili je w kozi róg. Dwie z nich zabrali do Deatona, trzeciej – nie mając wyboru – rozszarpali gardło.

Trzeba spalić ciało.

Stiles mówi Lydii, że razem z Derekiem się tym zajmą i że są już w drodze. W tym samym czasie wilkołak zawraca samochód, kierując się w stronę miasta. W bagażniku znajdują się kanister benzyny, łopata, piła oraz plandeka. Hale nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy wożenie ze sobą tych rzeczy stało się koniecznością.

\- Zamierzasz nocować dziś u taty? – pyta w pewnym momencie.

\- Taa. Nie będę znów narzucać się Scottowi i Kirze, trzy dni zawracania dupy to wystarczająco długo. Po prostu nie chcę być sam, rozumiesz?

Derek kiwa głową.

\- Czemu pytasz?

Hale wzrusza ramionami, po czym rzuca lekkim tonem:

\- Mógłbyś przenocować u mnie. Jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie brałem tego pod uwagę – przyznaje Stiles.

Derek spogląda na niego i na widok wyrazu jego twarzy chce mu się śmiać. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Stiles niepotrafiący rozszyfrować czyichś motywów to rzadkie zjawisko. On zawsze czyta pomiędzy wierszami, docierając w ten sposób do sedna sprawy. Niepytanie wprost jest tak naprawdę dla niego jedynym sposobem, aby być miłym.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – odpowiada Hale neutralnym głosem.

\- Myślałem, że żartujesz.

To jest dokładnie ten moment, kiedy Derek postanawia walić prosto z mostu.

\- …To tylko luźny pomysł. Nie musisz się zgadzać.

Ale, dobry Boże, Derek tak bardzo chciałby, aby Stiles przystał na jego propozycję.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Może być więcej.

\- Jeśli?

\- Nie ma „jeśli”.

 - Derek-…

\- Spędź ze mną tę noc. Rano każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę. To wszystko. Ale jeżeli chcesz czegoś więcej… możesz to mieć.

Stiles milknie i Derek zaczyna myśleć, że wszystko spieprzył. Powinien odpuścić i siedzieć cicho, niczego nie proponować. Ale był zmęczony. Zmęczony długimi, zimnymi nocami bez niego. Zmęczony przebywaniem z szeryfem w tym samym pokoju, walcząc jednocześnie ze sobą, by tylko nie zapytać go, jak miewa się Stiles w San Francisco. I _z kim_ się miewa. Jest zmęczony tym, że Stiles pieprzy się z innymi ludźmi, kiedy to z nim powinien sypiać.

Powinien powiedzieć Stilesowi, by zapomniał. Wilkołak stracił go trzy lata temu, gdy Stilinski chciał zostać naznaczony, uznany jako partner Dereka, a on odmówił, zbyt przerażony wizją, jak bardzo źle mogłoby się to zakończyć – dla nich, którzy już i bez tego mieli zbyt wiele do czynienia ze śmiercią.

\- Wciąż masz moją piżamę z Batmanem? – pyta Stiles.

Ostatnia szuflada na prawo, pod swetrami.

\- Tak.

\- Okej.

\- Okej?

Stiles spogląda na niego, w jego oczach Hale odnajduje pewność i zdecydowanie.

\- Okej.

Derek walczy z uśmiechem, który wie, że Stiles i tak jest w stanie dostrzec na jego twarzy. On widzi wszystko. W szczególności w przypadku Dereka.

Hale nie wie, czy Stiles ma na myśli tylko tę jedną noc, czy może znacznie, znacznie więcej. Tak naprawdę niewiele go to w tej chwili obchodzi, chociaż wie, iż rano będzie to miało dla niego niebywałe znaczenie.

Na razie nie ma jednak zamiaru o tym myśleć, zamiast tego chce się skupić na ciele Stilesa przylegającym do jego własnego. Na tym, jak będzie trzymał chłopaka, wpatrując się w jego twarz, gdy ten będzie odrzucał głowę do tyłu w wyrazie najczystszej rozkoszy, i na tym, jak przyciśnie do jego szyi usta. Głowę wilkołaka stopniowo zaczynają wypełnić setki obrazów Stilesa w jego łóżku, lgnącego do niego i błagającego o jego dotyk.

Stilinski mógł sobie mieć innych kochanków – innych mężczyzn i kobiety, którzy doprowadzali go do licznych orgazmów i sprawiali, iż chłopak trząsł się i krzyczał – ale Derek wie, że nikt nie jest w stanie zastąpić _jego._

I zamierza zrobić wszystko, aby upewnić się, iż Stiles nigdy o tym nie zapomni.


End file.
